The Story Of Sendoh Akira And I
by sakura1988
Summary: Errr... something bout Sendoh and an OC... its in the OC's point of view from chapter 1 to 12.. my first fic n it sux so don't kill me! {COMPLETE!!!!!!} oh yeah.. and.. WARNING: A Mary Sue fic! r&r too, ya, minna?
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer : SD and all their bishies belong to Takehiko Inoue, not me.. if they were mine, I'd make them more kawaii! (if that is possible)  
  
I think this sux, so if you tell me so, I won't mind.. please review no matter what.. Oh, and I dedicate this to my frenz.. u know who u are!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story Of Sendoh Akira And I  
  
Chapter One  
  
First Meeting  
  
  
  
It was on a gloomy and rainy Friday night. The rain was pouring down heavily on me. I didn't care. I just sat on the swing, staring at my hands, which were folded neatly on my lap. I was crying.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of feet came to my view in front of me. I ignored them and kept on staring at my hands. Silently, he walked to my left. I thought he was going away, but no. He, instead, sat on the swing next to me. There was silence for a while, except for the gentle pitter-patter of the rain. Then he spoke.  
  
"Hi. Who are you?" he asked in a cute little boy voice. I merely kept quiet.  
  
"Not the type that speaks much, are you?"  
  
I shook my head to that.  
  
"I see.," he said softly. There was silence again.  
  
"Why are you here? You're pretty young to be out here alone especially at this time of the night."  
  
I looked up at him and saw that he was like me - wet, alone and very young.  
  
"You're out here as well," I pointed out.  
  
"Well, that's because I'm already five," he stuck out his chest proudly.  
  
"So am I.," I looked back at my hands.  
  
"Oh, I see. I thought you were only three or something 'coz you look so young. So why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I..I..I ran away from home. about 2 days ago..," I replied, tears spilling down my cheeks once more, mingling with the rain.  
  
"You did?" he asked me in such a grave and serious voice that I couldn't help but look up at him.  
  
"Well, yes. Is anything the matter?" I asked him in my own innocent way.  
  
"No, its just that. I ran away from home as well..," he said. Now he was crying. I cried with him. Just imagine what a sight it would be to adults, to find two children of such a young age sitting in the playground, crying, in the middle of the night.  
  
"Why?" I asked him.  
  
"M-my parents were fighting. They're always fighting. I couldn't stand it anymore and so I. ran away, " he told me in a trembling voice. I stared at him. I was so surprised!  
  
"Me too.," I said, still staring at him.  
  
He looked up, as he was crying with his hands in his face, looking downwards.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"So it seems we are more alike than we think..," he said softly. Then, his face broke into a watery grin.  
  
"Hey, want to be friends?" he asked me. I stared at him.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked me when he noticed that.  
  
"No.. its just that, well, no one has ever asked me to become their friend. I'm always kept alone in the High Tower of my family's huge mansion. I get so lonely at times because I'm never allowed outside the grounds without my nanny and all the other kids are afraid of her. She's as strict as she looks," I said with a slight shudder.  
  
"Oh.. I see.. Where do you live?" the boy inquired.  
  
"Oh, I don't really know. I think on the other side of Kanagawa. I just ran and ran all the way until I couldn't run anymore. How about you?" I answered him.  
  
He just told me his address. At that, I stared even more. I lived just next door to him!  
  
"Hey, guess what! I live next door to you!" I said, some of my usually cheerful mood came back.  
  
"Really? Well, that's a real coincidence. Ikegami residence, right? Maybe I'll see you some time," he said, obviously brightening up. The rain had now stopped.  
  
I nodded eagerly.  
  
"You know what? We've been away from home for a long time haven't we? Lets go home together," I said happily.  
  
He couldn't agree more. We jumped off the swings and started walking home hand-in-hand. Since we lived all the way on the other side of town, it took us quite a while. By the time we reached home, it was already dawn and our parents were at my house, very worried.  
  
When we suddenly barged in, soaking wet and muddy, our mothers shrieked and ran towards us. They hugged and fussed over us for what seemed like ages. Finally they went home. But just before that, the boy turned around and said, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Sendoh Akira."  
  
"Sakura. Ikegami Sakura." 


	2. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer : SD and all their bishies belong to Takehiko Inoue, not me.. if they were mine, I'd make them more kawaii! (if that is possible)  
  
I think this sux, so if you tell me so, I won't mind.. please review no matter what.. Oh, and I dedicate this to my frenz.. u know who u are!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story Of Sendoh Akira and I Chapter Two Ten Years Later  
  
I felt extremely restless as I sat in the chair of our family plane. I was just so excited! Its been eight years since I had moved away from Japan. We had migrated to England due to my dear Father's job. We never forgot about that time when I ran away, of course. Akira and I told our parents about it and after that, I have never heard them fight or argue at all.  
  
However, 6 months later, Akira and his family moved somewhere else and I lost all contact with him when I migrated. That's why I couldn't sit still. I was going back to Japan.. and I could find Akira again!  
  
There was only 10 more minutes till touchdown. I really began to be fidgety. But I couldn't do anything about it so I just sat still, with my seatbelt buckled, and waited.  
  
Three hours later, I was in my new home at last. I flopped down on my bed. I looked around at the decorations. I had picked out whatever I wanted for decorations one year before and had designed the room myself so I was already feeling very much at home. I had also sent in all my belongings except for the traveling needs just before the flight. It came here by express mail and my maids (yes, mine. I have my own servant girls to attend to me. Rich, right?) had apparently put everything in the way I had asked them to.  
  
I took a long bath and then enjoyed myself in the jacuzzi while reading a book. Then, after one hour, I got out and got dressed formally for dinner. I went downstairs and greeted my most respectful parents and began eating dinner with them, after saying our Grace of course. I shall not describe it for it shall only make your mouth water for food that you can never taste.  
  
After dinner, I went upstairs and changed again, but this time into a jeans skirt and a black tank top as well as a light, white cashmere and cotton jacket that I zipped only halfway through. I went out into town and just walked around. Many people stared at me. I wonder why.  
  
Okay, so I'll admit I'm quite beautiful. I have knee-length raven black hair that was tied into a high ponytail by a white ribbon, extremely pale and almost white skin and I was tall and also had a very shapely but slim body. The features on my face are like this: my face is oval, my chin pointy, my nose long and delicate, my lips red as roses and my teeth all straight and pearly white, my cheeks were tinged slightly pink all the time and my eyes.. Well, lets just say that my eyes were the most unique part of me. They were large and pale lavender. I had inherited them from my paternal grandmother.  
  
I was really bored, so I decided to go home. However, just as I was turning about one corner, I saw someone who was rather familiar.. He had the same blue eyes and cheery smile Akira always had on. He even had the same spiky hairstyle like the young Akira I knew. Then, my driver came with the limousine. Many people stared at me as I got in it. I didn't care. For the strange man had disappeared the moment I took my eyes off him. So I just went straight home.  
  
I immediately washed up and changed into my silk nightgown. I climbed into my lovely soft and warm King-sized bed with the lavender satin hangings all around them. I switched off the light and immediately tried to sleep. I was going to school tomorrow whether my parents liked or not. Why? Because I was going to Ryonan High School. And that's where I heard Akira was going. And so I slept peacefully, happily anticipating the next day, when I could finally find Sendoh Akira. 


	3. The Familiar Face

Disclaimer : SD and all their bishies belong to Takehiko Inoue, not me.. if they were mine, I'd make them more kawaii! (if that is possible)  
  
I think this sux, so if you tell me so, I won't mind.. please review no matter what.. Oh, and I dedicate this to my frenz.. u know who u are!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story Of Sendoh Akira and I Chapter Three The Familiar Face  
  
I woke up as fresh and happy as I always was in the morning. I quickly ate my breakfast in bed, got ready and changed into my new school uniform. I examined at myself head to toe and, after my most trusted handmaid gave me a nod of approval, ran outside to the shed, where my bicycle was. I cycled all the way to school. I cycled really fast, even though I was one whole hour early. I wanted to get a good start on my first day at school. I slowly walked to the Principal's office. A good many students, mainly boys, who were early stared at me.  
  
After ages of talking to the Headmaster, who was apparently my father's old classmate, I finally set off to class. Class 1-3. Not bad. Third class in year one. The Secretary walked me there, as though I was someone very important. I wasn't, but my Father was, though. He is the President of the Ikegami Enterprises. Finally stopping at one door, above which had a sign that read 1-3, she told me to wait there while she talked to the teacher, a young man named Mr. Fujisawa. He called me in after that and introduced me to the class.  
  
"Class, this is your new classmate, Ikegami Sakura. She is the daughter of Ikegami Hibiki and has just migrated back here from England. Please make sure she feels welcome," he said in a rather shaky voice.  
  
At the mention of the phrase 'daughter of Ikegami Hibiki', the whole class immediately began to whisper. As soon as Mr. Fujisawa stopped talking, they all broke into warm smiles and applauded to welcome me. I blushed slightly with embarrassment and took my seat (Mr. Fujisawa was pointing at it). All of a sudden, the girls began to glare daggers at me. I had no idea why. I'll just put up with it. I'm sure I can survive this.  
  
I stole a glance at the empty seat next to me. 'I wonder who sits here..' I thought to myself. Then, as though on cue, the classroom door burst open and there on the doorway, stood the familiar man I had seen in town the day before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN : Sorry for the short chapter!!! Now pls click that little purple button down there.. u know what to do! 


	4. The Reunion

Disclaimer : SD and all their bishies belong to Takehiko Inoue, not me.. But I still wish they belong to me.. especially Akira-kun and Kae-chan!! ^^;  
  
I think this sux, so if you tell me so, I won't mind.. please review no matter what.. N 4 all those who did review. thanks.. at least I know I'll get a C5 in my 1119. ^^ I'm joking!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story Of Sendoh Akira and I Chapter Four The Reunion  
  
"Sorry, I'm late, teacher," he said.  
  
Wow. I could practically see steam rising out of the teacher whom I had thought of as nice and always calm. He really was boiling over.  
  
"Sorry? SORRY?! Is that all you can say after being late everyday for 6 weeks in a row, Sendoh Akira?" the teacher bellowed.  
  
Sendoh Akira. So that's his name.. wait a minute.. Sendoh Akira! I've found him! The Akira I have been looking and waiting for!  
  
Immediately I stood up and yelled, "Akira!".  
  
Everyone turned to look at me. Akira was looking at me in a strange way before he suddenly seemed to recognize me.  
  
"Hey.. Wait a minute.. I know those eyes.. Sakura?" he said softly. I nodded happily, clasping my hands together.  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted the same time I shouted, "Akira!".  
  
We ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Everyone in class began to whisper about us but I didn't care. Not when I'm finally with Akira again, after all these years.  
  
"Ahem.. may I continue with my lesson please, Ms. Ikegami? Mr. Sendoh?" Mr. Fujisawa's voice came from behind us.  
  
Suddenly blushing, I pulled myself away from him and took my seat, apologizing. I did concentrate on the lesson, but I kept thinking about Akira. How tall he has grown and handsome, too. He hasn't lost his childhood habit of smiling and his hair was still spiked up. I tried concentrating more on the lesson but I just couldn't. So I just kept on dreaming about Akira and how he has changed as well as stealing glances of him. 'So handsome.,' I thought to myself. And so the lesson went on like that. The bell rang, signaling recess.  
  
I went out of the class with my new friend, Honga Naoi. She sat next to me on my left, while Akira sat on my right. I had asked her to give me a tour of the school just now.  
  
However, I never got that tour of mine. Almost as soon as we were out of the class, Akira grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the hallway.  
  
"Akira! Stop it! You're being rude! Naoi is supposed to give me a tour of the school!" I cried out in exasperation, and also looking around worriedly at all the other people staring at us and whispering.  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm going to give you the Grand Tour of our school instead, Sakura. Now say bye-bye to your friend and come along," Akira said in a very cute and irresistible way.  
  
I sighed and then turned around to speak to Naoi.  
  
"I'm sorry for his rudeness, Naoi. I'll talk to you later alright?" I apologized to my friend. Naoi just nodded. With that, Akira pulled me away from her and he started showing me all the classes and rooms. After a tour of about fifteen minutes, with practically everyone staring at us, I dragged him all the way to the roof with the two lunch boxes that I had brought to school containing some sushi and sashimi that I had prepared the day before.  
  
We ate together while talking about our past life. Finally the bell rang and Akira thanked me for the lunch I gave him and said that it was delicious and that I was a good cook. Then, we went back to our class. As we entered hand-in-hand (Akira was dragging me along), everyone stared at us. Our classmates seemed to think that we were a couple. I sighed. It was always like this in all of my old schools. I meet some cute guy who's pretty close to me, walks in with him holding my hand and everyone thinks we're a couple.  
  
"For your information, we are not a couple. I repeat, we are not a couple," I told the class in a loud and clear voice. All of them looked very relieved. As soon as I had sat down, Naoi leaned over towards me.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, how did you get to know Sendoh? I mean, you were from another country, right?" Naoi said. Everyone was talking, as the teacher was late.  
  
"Well, I only migrated to England about eight years ago," I said with a frown. Then I told her my story.  
  
"Oh, I see. You are a Japanese after all."  
  
"Yes, I am but I'm not a pure Japanese. My father is from a Japanese- English heritage while my mother has Chinese-American blood in her. That's how I got my looks. I got the hair and body from my mother and the facial features from my paternal grandmother," I told her.  
  
"Well, you're lucky. Sendoh is the most wanted guy in our school, you know. Hottest student. I think the both of you look very cute together. You have a good chance, too, you know. You're so beautiful!" Naoi praised me.  
  
Just then, the teacher came in and so I had no time to retort. 'Today is going to be a very weird day,' I thought to myself, smiling. 'A very weird day, indeed.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN : . I like Reviews! (Take the hint pls, all those who r smart!) 


	5. After Basketball Practice

Disclaimer : SD. all their bishies.. God, how I wish they were mine! *sniffle*  
  
Authoress' little note. : La La Land is a fun place to be.. sorry this is so sucky and I know it's a bit much in this chapter when. oh, never mind! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story Of Sendoh Akira and I Chapter Five After Basketball Practice  
  
After school, I went to the gym to practice basketball. That's how I keep my figure. Playing basketball. Its one of my loves in life. As I drew nearer to the court, I heard dribbling sounds and several voices. Only then did I remember that there was practice everyday after school for the team of Ryonan High School. Since I was there already, I might as well watch them practice. I wonder if Akira has joined the team, considering how tall he is.  
  
I entered the gym only to be stopped by their captain, a large, burly boy. I looked at him, he looked at me. There was a tense silence in the gym. At last he spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, but you can't enter the gym now. We're having practice. Please wait until we have finished," he said, blushing a little. I looked at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"But I came here to see Akira!" I said innocently.  
  
Out of nowhere, Akira popped up next to me and said 'hi'. I was so surprised that I didn't even react when he pulled me into a big bear hug, though he was drenched in sweat. I could see everyone's jaw drop to the ground. Finally he pulled away from me. Now, I was covered in sweat. His sweat. I laughed and said in a cute little girl voice, "May I join you in your practice, please, Captain? Akira?"  
  
Blushing, the Captain told me that it was fine with him if it was fine with Mr. Taoka, their coach. Mr. Taoka gave his approval and so I went to change into my gym clothes. When I came out, everyone's jaws dropped again. What was so shocking, I wondered. Then I thought that maybe it was what I was wearing. A light gray tank top that fitted me perfectly and extremely short black shorts. Actually, my outfit kind of matched Akira's.  
  
'So I am showing off my curves. So what? Its not like its going to kill,' I thought. Half an hour later, I took that back. Apparently, Akira and his best friend, Koshino Hiroaki, along with half of the team were too busy staring at me to concentrate on the practice. Most of the time, they would miss a pass and the basketball would hit them on the head or something.  
  
Mr. Taoka was so frustrated with them, he yelled till his voice got hoarse. I immediately ran to get him a glass of water. He smiled at me gratefully and drank it all. After the water, his voice came back. He and the team were so surprised at that. The last time he had lost his voice, it took him a whole week to recover. Now, only one glass of water that I gave him had already cured it! I just smiled and then challenged Hiroaki to a one-on- one. I won 10-6.  
  
Akira was looking sour. But when I challenged him as well, he brightened up immediately. I still won, however. 18-17. Everyone was so surprised. A girl, namely me, had just beaten the super rookie of their team! Mr. Taoka made me the new manageress as well as nurse on the spot. Two hours later, practice ended.  
  
Akira, Hiroaki and I were the only ones who stayed behind. We practiced more and then showered when I got tired. I had showered and changed into my house clothes in my private bathroom. It was built there just recently. It was always locked before I came and the boys were surprised to see that I had the key.  
  
I came out about five minutes after them. The boys looked. stunned to see me. I was wearing a really short mini skirt and had a long-sleeved but loose shirt on with a very low cut. I quickly snapped them out of their trace. Immediately, they both offered me their arms.  
  
"My lady. Please allow me to escort you to your residence," Akira said very formally. I couldn't help but laugh at Hiroaki's reply to that.  
  
"Don't listen to that perverted flirt. Come with me, instead."  
  
But in the end, I chose Akira. Hiroaki looked crestfallen. He went in the right direction while Akira and I went to the left.  
  
"Hey, this is the way to my home, too!" Akira exclaimed.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Don't tell me we're living next to each other, Akira," I said with a laugh.  
  
"Tell me where you live."  
  
And so I told him. Immediately he paled.  
  
"We are living next to each other!" Akira cried out. Then we both laughed. It seemed like such a coincidence that we were neighbors again. It was like Fate wanted us to be together. And so, we walked home, talking all the way.  
  
"You have grown so tall, Akira!"  
  
"You too. You're really beautiful as well, Sakura."  
  
I blushed and said, "You're very handsome, too, Akira."  
  
And we talked about more things. Finally we reached home. Just before letting me go in, Akira gave me a kiss on the cheek. It sent sparks of fire coursing through my body. It left me with a tingling feeling that I have never felt before. I entered my room blushing. As soon as I had closed the door behind me, I leant against it and put my hand on my heart. What was this warm fuzzy feeling? It felt so nice. I changed into my cream-colored silk nightgown and got into bed. I went to sleep deciding that I'll just leave it alone.  
  
Half an hour later, I slipped into a world of roses and butterflies. And in the middle of the field, stood Akira Sendoh. Little did I know that I had a smile on my face throughout my peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One little, two little, three little reviews... *hinting* I like small purple buttons too! =P 


	6. Akira's Tutor

Disclaimer : Read the other chapters' disclaimers. I'm too lazy today.  
  
AN : My little pea sized brain can't take it anymore.. anyone know what to do when their Parents want a divorce? What should they do to stop it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story Of Sendoh Akira and I Chapter Six Akira's Tutor  
  
For the next few weeks at school, Akira wasn't late. Why? I had actually gone over to his house every day and would wake him up myself. Then, we would walk to school together.  
  
One day, three weeks after our reunion, we had a test. I aced it with the marks of 89% but Akira has a total of 49%. He had nearly failed. Although he had passed, the teacher still yelled at him. At the end of the lesson, I had a surprise. The bell rang. Everyone went out for recess. I was about to join them with Naoi, but Mr. Kosugi, our Mathematics teacher, held me back.  
  
"Miss Ikegami? Please stay back with Mr. Sendoh now. I would like to speak with the both of you," he said.  
  
Wondering what I had done wrong, I doubled back and stood next to Akira.  
  
"You have the highest score in the year, Miss Ikegami. I praise you for that."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"However, this boy here," he shot a dirty look at Akira, "has very low marks, as you can see. From now on, I want you to tutor him everyday, understand?"  
  
I was so surprised I thought my jaw just dropped out.  
  
"B-But.. why?"  
  
"Its because you are so good in Maths and also, you live right next to him, correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Akira and I answered at the same time.  
  
"Very well, then. It is decided. Everyday, from now on, Akira shall go over to your house for at least 2 hours to have study sessions in all the subjects. No excuses. You're dismissed now. Go for your recess."  
  
We went out together, the both of us very quiet. Finally, I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"So, it looks like we'll be seeing each other almost 24/7, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Akira said, flashing that to-die-for smile of his.  
  
"Okay, then, today, we'll leave the gym as soon as we've showered and that will be immediately after practice ends. Then we'll go over my house. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And we both went for recess together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several hours later, we were at my house in the huge but cozy living room. The both of us were sitting on one couch with a whole load of books and papers spread out on the glass table along with some plates of spaghetti that we had been eating for dinner. We spent hours of studying together as we enjoyed it and we didn't even realize that it was already past midnight.  
  
We had another test the next day. It will be a History test and I had been helping Akira cram. We were so exhausted that we fell asleep while studying. You can imagine how surprised I was when I woke up in the middle of the night (I was hungry) to find myself in Akira's arms. I wanted to move away from him, but at the same time, I wanted to stay there. I felt so comfortable and safe when I was in his warm embrace.  
  
However, my stomach started growling and I sighed as I got up. That little movement woke Akira up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know I would wake you up!" I said to Akira.  
  
"Its alright. Actually, I'm really hungry now. That's another reason why I woke up," Akira said rather sheepishly.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Its okay. I also woke up because I was so hungry. Lets go to the kitchen together and cook something up, shall we?"  
  
Akira nodded and the both of us went to find some food to eat. I brought out a can of tuna, some cucumbers, butter and bread. I made for the both of us tuna sandwiches that contained a rather generous amount of tuna. Finally full, we went back to the living room to study more, but a scant ten minutes later, we fell asleep again.  
  
The next day, I woke up rather early and was wondering why my bed was so warm and soft. Then I realized. I was sleeping on top of Akira! I was so embarrassed that I immediately jumped off him. That woke him up. I quickly apologized and hurried off to prepare for school. He, too, went back home and got ready.  
  
Then, we ate a hearty breakfast and walked to school tighter as usual. But I never mentioned about what had happened last night. I would never want him to know that I had slept on top of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aherm.. Strawberry pocky and reviews are my favourite food. so don't let me starve! 


	7. The Break

Disclaimer : You already know so I don't wanna tell u again.  
  
AN : Erm.. Nothing? Muahahahaha! (I've gone cuckoo)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story Of Sendoh Akira and I Chapter Seven The Break  
  
We aced the test. The both of us. He got 89% while I, of course, got 94%. We were both so happy! We hugged each other before we knew what we were doing. When we suddenly came to our senses in the middle of the hug, we broke off, blushing furiously. In private, we wouldn't have minded. But now, we were hugging in the middle of a classroom full of people!  
  
The teacher was shocked while all out classmates were gaping at us.  
  
"Erm. sorry! We, er, just got a little carried away, that's all. We're just so happy we aced the test. Heh heh heh.," I told them, blushing all the while.  
  
We then took our seats. The both of us were gloating. I think I gloated more as I had gotten the highest marks in the year. again. The teacher was very happy with Akira's sudden improvement in his studies and liked the idea of our study sessions very much. Apparently, the entire school knew about Mr. Kosugi making us, the smartest student in the whole year and one of the worst students, have study sessions together.  
  
At first, all the teachers were doubtful because there were cases of other student tutors for Akira, but all did not work out. In fact, some of the tutors actually became worse in their studies due to influence from Akira to be lazy. But soon, all the other teachers really liked it as well, as our test marks were outstanding. The big improvement in Akira had changed their minds.  
  
And so, it became a ritual. Everyday after practice, we would go to my house and take a bath then eat a superb dinner. After dinner, we would sit down and revise for hours. It wasn't boring for us, as we took little breaks in between to rest our minds. During that time, we would either eat something or watch a little bit of TV.  
  
We did this for three weeks without any disturbance. Then, one night, I decided that we should take a break for one night.  
  
"Akira, go home and get ready for a formal dinner."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think its about time we took a break. We're not going to study for this one night. And we're going out for dinner at Chalet's. It's in a hotel, so please wear clothes nicer than usual. Pick me up at 8 p.m. sharp. No excuses. And by the way, I'm paying, so you don't have to bring that much money along," I told him with a smile.  
  
He looked so astonished.  
  
"B-but why?" he stuttered.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I just want to reward you for all the hard work and effort you have put in to all our work lately. Okay? Is that a good enough explanation for you?" I asked him wearily.  
  
He put on his cheerful grin and was out of the door in a flash. So, I had two hours to prepare myself and make the reservations. I did that first. I reserved a table for two under my name. Then, I went and had a bubble bath. That took me half an hour. After the bath, I ran all over my room in a short black dress. It had a rather low cut and it bared my back. I also put on a diamond necklace and bracelet then tied my long hair in a bun. Its clasp was encrusted with diamonds as well.  
  
I looked at myself in the full-length mirror for a while, then went downstairs. I still had half an hour to spare before Akira picked me up, so I played the piano. It was in the music room next to the living room. I played a lovely song called 'Melodies Of Life' while singing along with it. I didn't hear Akira come in.  
  
"You have a lovely voice and you play the piano well, too," Akira commented when I had finished the song. I jumped.  
  
"Akira! When did you come? I didn't hear you come in! Is it 8 p.m. already?" I said in frenzy. He laughed.  
  
"No, silly. It is only 7:45 p.m., Sakura. You look great, by the way."  
  
"Oh, thanks! Well, we'd better get on our way, then!" I said cheerfully. With that, I ran out and was in the car before you could say 'Laliho'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN : My God, its getting worse.. Gomen, minna! Gomen for disappointing you! *Wail!* 


	8. The Walk In The Park

I'm too lazy to write the disclaimer. So from now on, no disclaimer and no AN at the beginning, ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story Of Sendoh Akira and I Chapter Eight The Walk In The Park  
  
A scant ten minutes later, we were ordering our food. I chose a grilled salmon, while Akira settled for a beef fondue. It was a very enjoyable affair. All through out the dinner, I had a warm feeling in my chest.  
  
'This feels so much like a date..,' I thought happily.  
  
At the end, Akira walked me home. I had told my driver to go on home and that I would go back on my own. On the way, we went to the park for a late night stroll. We stopped by Misty Lake to look at the fireflies.  
  
"Look at the fireflies.. Beautiful, aren't they?" I said dreamily as I turned around to look at Akira. I was surprised to see him staring at me like that. I immediately blushed.  
  
"Yes, they are beautiful. They're beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are," Akira said softly, staring into my eyes.  
  
I, if possible, turned a shade darker. What was that emotion showing in his eyes? Was it.. love?  
  
I shyly looked back at him.  
  
"Thank you for the lovely compliment, Akira. You're very handsome yourself," I told him bashfully. I kept on staring at him.  
  
Before I knew it, he was kissing me. When I felt his soft, warm lips on mine, I was very surprised. It was my first kiss, so I had totally no experience of this, but it was obvious that Akira had already kissed many girls.  
  
It felt so nice.. I sighed and opened my mouth to respond back to him. Reading all those romance novels does help you during your first kiss, you know. He took advantage of this. Immediately, his tongue swept into my mouth to mate with mine. His kiss was hot and demanding but sweet, gentle and very passionate at the same time. Oh, how I love his taste! He tasted like wine and mint.  
  
He was rubbing his tongue against mine and I eagerly responded back. Akira growled at that. I moaned softly and it seemed to trigger something in him. He began to be more aggressive and was kissing me so. possessively.  
  
Kissing may be a wonder and may be delightful, but all humans need to breathe. The need for air took over us and we separated. I collapsed against his chest, breathing hard.  
  
"Wow..," I whispered, "That sure was one kiss.. My first kiss. Wow.."  
  
Akira growled again and hugged me even tighter still.  
  
"Your first kiss? How could it be your first kiss? You were responding to me and kissing me like an expert."  
  
"I was only imitating you! And besides.. I read lots of romance novels." I declared.  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Akira?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why? Why did you kiss me?"  
  
He released me from his embrace and cupped my face in his hands, brushing my cheeks lightly with his thumb.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why. Its because I love you, Sakura Ikegami, and I always had ever since I met you, even though we were so young. I just never realized it until the day you came back to Japan," Akira told me quietly. He kissed me again, but it was only for a brief second.  
  
I sighed contentedly as he embraced me again.  
  
"You know what, Akira?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
I could tell that he was very surprised with my answer. He stiffened and tightened his hug.  
  
"Really?" he asked me gruffly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He pulled me away and looked at me straight in the eye. I saw that he was smiling so happily.  
  
Five seconds later, we were caught in another hot, passionate kiss. We separated sooner than I liked. Then, we walked home. Just before I went in, Akira gave me another kiss. It was just a chaste one but it still made me forget how to breathe. I went inside a very happy heir to several trillion dollars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN : Its really getting worse, isn't it? *worry, worry*.. 


	9. He Laughed

The Story Of Sendoh Akira and I Chapter Nine He Laughed  
  
That night, we were officially branded as a couple. Apparently, someone had seen us kissing in the park. Correction. Some bloody busybody bastard or bitch who just had to find out what was going on between Akira and I after seeing us enter the restaurant.  
  
News about us spread out like wildfire. Even before dawn came, the whole school knew about it. I didn't know about it straightaway, though. I was thoroughly confused when everyone we met on the way to school congratulated us.  
  
Everyone stared at us as we walked into class together. In unison, they all congratulated us. I still didn't get it. Only during our break time did I find out what was happening. I went to the notice board, as usual, and, much to my surprise and anger, there was a large picture of Akira and I kissing!  
  
Akira was with me and when, I suddenly froze, he peered over my shoulder. Then, he did the last thing he should have done. He laughed.  
  
He laughed! When he finally saw my face, which was really dark, he stopped and just grinned.  
  
"We do look good kissing, don't we?" he commented before starting to laugh his head off again. With my face flame red, I stormed off, leaving him at the notice board, laughing.  
  
Face red, I ran off to the music room. I slowly walked towards the piano. I began playing another of my favorite songs, Eyes On Me. Ah, music. The one way to soothe my mind, heart and soul whenever I feel sad, lonely or angry.. Sometimes even depression or suicidal feelings.  
  
I played the song over and over again until it was past the end of break. I knew everyone would be looking for me. After all, isn't it strange for the one student who never fails to attend class goes missing in school? But I still didn't care. I went on playing and playing.  
  
After Eyes On Me three times, I played Fisherman's Horizon, Blue Fields, Suteki Da Ne and The Oath over and over again. I was really lucky the doors were sound-proof, so no one would be able to hear me play.  
  
When I finally stopped playing, the last bell was about to ring. Sighing, I got up, picked up my bag and went to check if there was anyone around that particular corridor. Upon seeing that no one was there, I dashed out and ran away from the school. I just ran and ran without a destination.  
  
When I finally stopped, I realized where my legs took me. It was the same playground where Akira and I had first met.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN : Lalala. I know this is not that nice but can u still review? Puh- weeeeeeease? 


	10. Memories Of The Past

The Story Of Sendoh Akira And I  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Memories of the Past  
  
It was the same playground where Akira and I had first met.  
  
I took a good look around. Everything was the same. Same swings, same monkey bars, same.. everything. I went over to the swings, fondly touched the particular metal chain that supported the seat Akira had sat on. I sat down on it. I closed my eyes as I remembered my past.  
  
I still remembered how we met. That we would always come to this playground. Always. Ever since the day we met. And we would come together. I still remembered how sad Akira had looked when he told me that he was moving away. It was here, at this exact same spot.  
  
But even after he had moved, we continued meeting each other here. Right up till I was seven years old. My family and I migrated that year. I remember how hard we had cried when we found out. But it was just for one day. The next day I left. I never knew his address, so I couldn't write letters to him. My parents would not tell me either.  
  
When we reached England, I fell into depression. I know its quite unusual for a seven year old to be depressed but I was, alright. I was depressed from being so far away from Akira. So depressed, I stopped eating and cried the whole day for a week and I didn't go to school either. In the end, I almost died from malnutrition but I managed to stay alive, thanks to the kind lady doctor who treated me, Dr. Sarah McLean.  
  
She took care of me and made sure I recovered. She loved me and I knew it. She was the first person apart from my parents and servants who had ever loved me. I was so touched by her love that I started eating regularly and I stopped crying. All just for her. A year later, she helped me see sense that crying my heart out won't make my parents send me back to Japan. So I stayed on in England for the next seven years.  
  
I would always hope that we might return to Japan forever, though. And finally we did. I re-opened my eyes and smiled a graceful smile that brought out a dimple in my left cheek. I was so happy, I jumped for joy. Of course, I would miss my friends in England, Spain, Italy and France, but I had all of their addresses, so I could always write a letter or two to them.  
  
Jumping up from the swing, I made up my mind to fax each and everyone of them. They had also given me their fax and telephone numbers. I ran all the way home, fully aware that two hours had passed since I had left school and basketball practice would end soon. The moment I slammed the door of my room closed, I dropped my bag and went straight to my study table.  
  
I began writing a full account of what had happened ever since I had returned. I also apologized to my friends for not contacting them. It took me a whole half hour to write the letter. It was in English and I spent the next hour translating it into Spanish, Italian and French and also Latin for one very special friend, Arwena. Then I dashed to the fax machine in my room and sent a fax to each of them, according to their language.  
  
By the time I was finished, it was about 6.30 pm. I slowly enjoyed a bubble bath while writing a letter to my cousin, Lisa 'Summer' Montague, of my mother's side of the family. She lived all the way in Portugal with her family and speaks, reads and writes perfect English like me. While her nickname was 'Summer', mine was 'Winter'. Her sister, Louise was 'Spring' and another cousin, Minerva was 'Autumn'. Minerva's cat was 'Maple' and Lisa's was 'Oak'. My cat, which died last year after being struck by a car, was 'Mistletoe'. I had considered getting a 'Mistletoe the Second' but I have not decided yet.  
  
I sighed and stopped writing then finished the bath before I turned into a prune. Then I took my own sweet time patting my body to dry it and changing into a loose T-shirt and short pants (and I AM wearing underwear!), after which I decided to go downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN : I noticed some mistakes earlier but I was too lazy to change it.. gomen minna! I also need you to help me decide. which is better? A happy, romantic ending or a sad one? I prefer the sad one cos I won't have to think so much but pls help me decide minna! (And no, its not going to end very soon). Oh yeah. aherm. I'm very pleased to say *drumrolls* that my sister is coming homw in December! (clap hands, clap hands..) Yay! Cheer lah! 


	11. “You Made Me Really Worried”

The Story Of Akira Sendoh And I  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"You Made Me Really Worried"  
  
  
  
As soon as I got out of my room, fully dressed, I got the shock of my life when I saw a very angry Akira storming towards me with a black look on his face. I shuddered slightly at how big a difference his current face was compared to his usual smiles and happy expression.  
  
The moment he reached me, he grabbed me by the arms very tightly and started yelling at me.  
  
"Why did you run off? Why didn't you go to classes just now? Why didn't you attend basketball practice? Do you know how worried everyone was? Do you know how worried I was? Don't you care about me?" he shouted in a rather shaky voice, gripping my arms so tightly I felt tears coming into my eyes. But I still remained silent.  
  
"Sakura.. Answer me. please.," he said, now in a softer voice than before. He released my arms.  
  
I looked at him. I was surprised to see unshed tears glistening in his eyes. I immediately felt my heart soften at that.  
  
"You really care about me, don't you?" I whispered, brushing the tears away from his eyes. Without warning, he hugged me.  
  
"You don't know how much I do. You made me really worried, you know. I was afraid something bad might have happened to you. Especially since you were away for so long. You.. had.. me.. so.. worried.," he said, shoulders shaking slightly. I could tell that he was crying. I felt a pang of guilt stab my heart. I had made the one who loves me so much worried.  
  
I brought him into my room and we sat on the bed. I comforted him and finally he stopped crying. Then, he locked me in another fiery, passionate kiss and fell back on the bed. We were interrupted by a weird growling sound. The kiss broke off and Akira looked at me apologetically.  
  
"Sorry. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch and I'm really hungry, you know."  
  
I smiled and bounded off the bed.  
  
"Then, come on! Let's go to the kitchen and prepare dinner for ourselves!"  
  
Akira looked as excited as a little boy getting a Christmas present at the prospect of actually cooking(no, not sandwiches). He eagerly followed me downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
I cooked fried sausages with mushrooms, Italian style. After eating, I still didn't feel full as there was no dessert, my favorite part of the meal. Akira felt the same, too, so we decided to take another night off and started baking a cherry clafouti. It was very fun baking and eating it and I might want to throw in the fact that it was very delicious.  
  
Then, as there still was time, we revised a little and then retired to my room for some -err- hot.. passionate.. wonderful.. kissing.. We actually fell on the bed once again and continued kissing with him on top of me. We only stopped and scrambled off the bed when my maid knocked on the door to tell me that Roxanne, a Spanish friend of mine was on the phone. I bid Akira goodbye and goodnight as I picked up the phone to talk the night away.  
  
The conversation went like this:  
  
(Translated into English for your understanding)  
  
"Helloo, Roxanne!"  
  
"Winter!!! How are you? I got your fax. How is it going with Dakkirah? Have you forgiven him yet? Quick, answer me!"  
  
"Hahahaha! Still talking very fast, I see. I almost went deaf when you screamed my name. And his name is Akira, NOT Dakkirah, mind you."  
  
Roxanne giggled and, breathless with excitement, said, "You haven't answered my question yet."  
  
"I just forgave him. He really cares about me.. Now I know. We baked a pie together and then came up to my room.."  
  
"Oooooooh! And what were you doing together in your room?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Kissing," I told her a-matter-of-factly, "on my bed. He was on top."  
  
"Ooooh! I shouldn't have called.. Are you angry with me?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Honestly, I am really glad you called," I admitted, "Who knows what might have happened if you didn't?"  
  
And it goes on and on and on for hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN : Lala, reviews. lala more reviews. ^^ I just absolutely luv myself! Hehehehe. Okay, I know this is a wee bit too much but pls bear wif me! Hee hee! Oh yeah, thanx for all da reviews minna! And (this in once in a while) gomen for all the mistakes n bad story.. and yadda yadda yadda.. I'm still gloating that PMR is over.. hehehe! But waiting for the results.. I'm a nervous wreck! ^^;;; heh, I'm still crappin over here. Ja, minna! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. Get it? Oh damn, I got a mosquito bite on my face.. 


	12. NO!

The Story Of Sendoh Akira And I  
  
Chapter 12  
  
NO!  
  
After the little squabble, everything went back to normal. I began teaching Akira just about everything. Soon, he got so good in basketball, not even I could beat him. And I'm glad about that. Only problem however, is that I complain a little too much. Sure, I'm glad he got better, but I still love to complain about this and that. nothing much.. Except for: -  
  
He beats me all the time in our little one-on-ones  
  
He still flirts around with other girls  
  
He won't listen to me complain (actually. who would?)  
  
Sigh. sometimes I hate that flaw. It makes me.. irritating. I don't mind.. At least I'm not seen as some perfect little girl who does what she is told. I'm quite the opposite, in fact. I contradict almost everything other people say. If they think I'm weak, I go about doing things that require strength. If people think I'm stupid (cos they don't usually get to see how intelligent she is), I start reciting Shakespeare lines and solve Math questions. I'm an impossible child, my mother used to say. I couldn't agree more. (Okayy.. I'm crapping here. on with the story!)  
  
Now, Akira and I are both walking home from school. It is two months after the 'squabble' or whatever you call it. Akira had to go somewhere, so I had to walk alone at some point. We hugged goodbye and I went to cross the street. I was too busy thinking about our upcoming basketball match and was ignorant about everything around me. I was halfway through the road when I heard Akira yelling my name.  
  
"Sakura! Look out!"  
  
I whipped my head to my right and saw a car approaching me fast. I was terrified. Too terrified to move. One moment I'm looking at the car and its drunken driver (I dunno if people can get drunk so early during the day or not), the next I feel two hands pushing me aside and what do you know? I'm on the pavement!  
  
It all happened in slow motion. I looked up just in time to see the car hit Akira with full force. Horrified, I ran to him as the car stopped. The accident seemed to have sobered the driver up. I didn't realize I was screaming continuously until Hiro-kun, who was nearby, took me in his arms and started to comfort me while someone called an ambulance through his handphone. I stopped screaming then. I scooted over to Akira and, his head in my arms and on my lap, apologized profusely while I cried.  
  
"Akira, I'm so sorry! I should have concentrated more on what was happening! Akira, forgive me! And please.. please don't leave me..," I said. With a great deal of strength, it seemed, he lifted his hand to my face and wiped away a tear. Then he smiled. A weak one, yes, but still a smile.  
  
"It's not you fault, love. Don't worry. Please.. tell everyone.. to.. take good care.. And don't forget.. I'll be waiting.. for.. you.. in. heaven..," he whispered slowly.  
  
"Akira.. no.. you.. you won't leave me.. You mustn't leave me alone here! Akira.."  
  
"I love you.. Don't forget.. Don't.. forget.."  
  
Those were the last words he ever said to me.  
  
"No! No! NOOOO!!!!" I wailed.  
  
I was still sobbing and screaming hysterically when the paramedics came to take Akira's lifeless body away from me. Hiroaki had to drag me away. I don't remember anything else after that. Everything went black. I woke up hours later to find myself in a hospital bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Please don't kill me, minna! Noooo! I'm dying! Help me.. Not. ^^ hehehe.. Sorry for killing Akira but it was the only way I could think of to give this story a not-so-dark ending.. you'll see later.. I think this story is gonna end soon.. byebye, minna! 


	13. I tried

Erm.. From now on, this story is no longer in Sakura's point of view, ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story Of Sendoh Akira And I  
  
Chapter 13  
  
I Tried  
  
Two weeks have passed since Sendoh's death. His funeral was a somber one and many people came. Player from every team.. His fan club. His relatives and close friends.. Everyone cried. Everyone.. except for his beloved Sakura. Seated in a wheelchair, clad in white hospital clothing and wearing her long hair down, her face was devoid of any emotion.  
  
Ever since her boyfriend's death, she had completely withdrawn herself from the world. She didn't smile, she didn't speak and only ate when she was alone in her room. She didn't cry or wail or scream either. Hell, she didn't even talk! Everyday, she just sat upright on her hospital bed, ignoring everyone and everything. Her legs covered by the thin cloth they call a blanket, and her head always turned to the side, she watched the sky, the trees and the people down below from her window.  
  
Everyone worried about her. The doctors say she is going through a severe case of depression and if something isn't done soon, she would go through a complete mental breakdown. Then everyone started panicking. They all tried to cheer her up but nothing could work. Soon they gave up trying. And they no longer paid her long visits too, for they were pointless..  
  
But what they didn't know was whatever thoughts that went on in her mind. Every thought that crossed her, it was always about Sendoh: every single time he smiled or laughed.. every minute they were together.. She was remembering all that and regretted not savoring them when she had the chance. And now.  
  
Sakura's thoughts(Its some time during the day)  
  
Akira.. I'm so sorry. I should have concentrated more.. Why didn't God give you another chance? Akira, I'm so sorry.. My world is so cold and empty without you.. How am I to continue living? I yearn to be with you. How can this planet go on living so cheerfully? I don't understand.. How can the little birds go on singing like they're so happy? Why hasn't the sun stopped shining and smiling at everyone?  
  
My life is so bleak without you. Everyone can sense it. They all have tried cheering me up but now they've stopped. They know I'm as good as dead without your existence. I've tried, Akira, I've tried for you, but I just can't go on living. That is why.. I have decided to meet you.. You'll see tonight, Akira.. You'll see. Please don't be angry with me.. I only want to be with you.  
  
End of Sakura's Thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Ehehehe.. I think u all can guess whatever that's gonna come, right? Ehehehe.. I'm so cruel! Muahahahahaha! ^^ :P.. Sorry about this ending, minna, but it's the only way I could think of.. Okay, On to the next chappie! Oh, n thanx 4 all da reviews minna! Esp. Tensaispira.. I want more, MORE!!! Muahahahaha! :P 


	14. I'm sorry, everyone

The Story Of Sendoh Akira And I  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"I'm sorry, everyone."  
  
That night, along the second corridor on the fourteenth floor of the Kanagawa Hospital, a door could be heard opening quietly. Soft, light footsteps could be heard. A beautiful young woman with midnight-black hair that fell to her knees was seen walking from her room towards the hospital staircase. It was rumored that the hospital was haunted and that the most violent ghosts appeared at night but this young woman did not seem to care.  
  
Walking past windows with moonlight shining through them, her lovely, flawless face completely emotionless and her eyes looking flat and dead to the world, she went up the stairs. The nurses on duty at the counter glanced at her, then went back to doing their paperwork. She walked delicately, each footstep barely heard in the quiet night. As she neared the door leading to the hospital's rooftop, her face took on a serene expression.  
  
She finally stepped into the cool night air in Kanagawa on the rooftop. She took a deep, refreshing breath and then went to the railing. Ikegami Sakura closed her eyes as she silently spoke to her dead lover in her heart.  
  
'Oh, Akira, my love. I am so sorry for causing you your death. Please forgive me. I love you more than I have ever told you and I can never live without you. That is why I am doing this. I want to be with you forever in Paradise.. So I come to meet you now.'  
  
With that, she hoisted herself up on the railing. Standing on it with superb balance, she looked at the quiet, sleeping city of Kanagawa. She remembered all of her friends and family. She did not forget them, of course. She never forgets anyone. Especially those who leave. So she wrote them a letter, explaining all.  
  
"I'm sorry, everyone. I just can't survive without him living with me.. to comfort me. to tell me that he loves me..," she whispered into the wind.  
  
And then she fell. It was no accident. She had leaned forward and was falling down the tall building headfirst. She did not have any regrets. She had a serene expression on her face and was actually smiling that gentle smile of hers. As she came closer and closer to her death, eyes closed, all she thought of was being with her beloved. Sure, she'd spend some time in purgatory for committing suicide, but at least they'd be together forever.  
  
"Together forever," she whispered, smiling, as she hit the ground with force and a loud crack and thud could be heard. She felt immense pain before blessed numbness and coldness was all she felt. Then blackness took over and Ikegami Sakura no longer said a word nor did she take another breath in this world. Doctors, upon hearing the noise, rushed out and saw, in horror, the crumpled dead body of their devastated patient in room 1407. They knew they could not save her. They called her parents first. They told everyone else.  
  
Many people grieved her and Sendoh, for Kanagawa had just lost their sweetest couple. But even in their death they seemed sweet and loving. For on each of their faces when they were being buried, was a smile. An added bonus was the girl's touching 'last letter' or 'last words', as they call it.  
  
'Dear Mama, Papa, Hiro-kun, Naoi and everyone,  
  
I'm sorry to cause you all this pain and sorrow. I didn't want to see you so sad, but I just can't go on living. I love Akira with all my heart and nothing can separate him from me. Not even death. That is the reason I did this. I have no regrets, Mama, Papa. I am going to be happy in Heaven or in Purgatory. Just as long as I'm with Akira. I also want you all to be happy, so please do go on living without me. Mama, I know you are pregnant. I want you to let my future sibling to know about me. Don't hesitate, Mama, Papa. It will be good for him or her to know. If it hurts too much, please forget about me. But always remember.. I'll always watch over you. I'm never going to let you all get hurt, especially my future sibling. And if you ever need my help, just call my name.. and I'll be there with you. I love you all. I'll wait for you. Please don't forget. I'm always watching over you.  
  
Love, hugs and kisses,  
  
Sakura.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Aaahhh! Finally completed! Hehehe.. Is it to depressing? Sorry I repeated myself a lot.. I'm planning to make a sequel to this. should I? Review, ya? *snicker* hehehe.. Oh, and I'm really disheartened about your not reviewing, if you have read this story up to this point. Anyway, I gotta go sleep.. exactly 1am over here.. but I'm not sleepy.. Whatever. Bye bye! (And read my other fic.. Remembrance: SD Version) ^^ Hehehehe! 


End file.
